


Shelter My Heart

by GuardianOZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, College, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, full time worker, part time loser, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOZ/pseuds/GuardianOZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his looks and lack of people skills, Kageyama works at the local animal shelter while balancing work and school at the same time, life gets exhausting. Hinata's scared of dogs but has started to noticed a banged up boy in one of his classes and wonders just who he is. Can someone who looks like a dog and someone who's scared of dogs find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first time writing anything in a very, very long, so if it's total rubbish I will understand and take the constructive criticism. I was going to use this idea for an original story but thought it would fit these two idiots just as well. Any feedback is good feedback, so please enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> -Oz

At 5am the alarm clock set on Kageyama's phone goes off, without taking his head off the pillow he blindly pats his hand around his bed to find it, hitting his cat by mistake who lets out a soft purr. He manages to find it and shut it off, a deep sigh is let out as he sits upright in bed, the cat crawls up into his lap and lovingly rubs his face onto Kageyama's while purring.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, Bright-Eyes." He addresses the cat while scratching him under his chin, more purrs erupt into the quiet room.

Trying his best to get off the bed without offending Bright-Eyes is the hard part, but he needs to get ready for his 7am class. He throws his legs over the side of the bed and starts to shimmy to the edge, by this point Bright-Eyes realizes what's happening, chirps once at Kageyama, then uses him like a springboard to make it off the bed and to the door before him. Kageyama treads after him, hearing him chirp and talk the whole way into the kitchen for breakfast.

                                                                                                                        ---

  
"Shou! Shou-chan! Shouyou! Shouyou-chan!!"   
  
Hinata has his head on the table, blissfully ignoring Noya, who hops on the table with a leg on either side of Hinata's body, so the first thing he will see when he lifts his head is Noya's crouch. Noya calls his name one more time, this time playfully slapping the back of his head. Hinata whips his head up and groans.

"Awh. Shit, dude your balls. Why!?" 

"Because you're ignoring your elder, which is rude." Noya swings one leg over Hinata no longer barricading him.

"Can you really be considered my elder if you act younger then me?"

"Eh, minor detail." Noya beams at him while Hinata puts his head back down. 

"Why so tired? You left the party early last night." 

"This 7am class just kills me; I can never wake up." Hinata grumbles 

"At least it's only three days a week." Noya was always the morning person, all his classes are in the morning so he can have the rest of the day to do as he pleases. Hinata agreed to take some classes with him, but he was not prepared for this fresh new hell. 

"Three days of my own personal hell. Lucky me."

"It's not all bad, you could- Ryuu!"

Hinata turns around and watches Tanaka basically zombie walk into the class, Noya jumps off the table to greet him. Both of them stop in the doorway and Hinata can see someone approach and try to get pass. However, the tall broody looking character doesn't say anything, just glares past them, it takes Noya and Tanaka a moment to realize he's trying to get by and when they do they jump aside to move out of the way. He passes them without saying a word. 

They make a B-line back to the desk, but Hinata still watches as the guy takes a seat closes to the door and begins taking his materials out of his bag, looking just as tired as Tanaka, if not more. When Noya finally reaches Hinata he asks, "what's his deal?"

"Who knows, he's been like that since this semester started," Tanaka sleepily says "doesn't talk to anyone and always looks like he wants to murder your whole family in front of you."

"Haven't you also noticed he's usually covered in cuts and bruises!" Noya chimes in, taking a seat next to Hinata, leaving Tanaka to take a seat next to Noya and promptly puts his head on the desk.

Hinata has to think for a second, he's never really paid too much attention to him until just recently, noticing he usually is gloomy looking and has a scary face, which might be why no one seems to approach him. But there was something else about him that peeked Hinata’s interest, it was like he had some air about him, the presence alone pulled at Hinata to come closer. Hinata makes a sly glance back to the dark haired student and can nearly make out the faint scars and the fresh cuts on his arms and the new bruise that's big and purple on his wrist.

"Now that you mention it, he does always look kinda banged up. I've just noticed that next to Tanaka he's the second sleepiest person in this lecture."

Without lifting his head Tanaka puts a thumbs up, "number one at something."

"Don't be proud of that," Noya tells him while messing with his ear, "makes you wonder what he does in his free time."

"Maybe he's part of a gang?" Tanaka flicks Noyas’ hand away.

"Would a gang member attend college?" Hinata cocks his head, and takes another glance behind him. "I mean; he doesn't look like a gang member."

"Looks are always deceiving my small ball of sunshine" Noya says all matter of fact like. "Sure, he might not have the right gang look but that doesn't disregard the theory."

"Maybe it's like a wanna-be-gang. If you look closely he almost looks like one of those America police dogs... Uh, Noya what are they called?"

"German Shepherd."

"German Shepherd." Tanaka echoes.

This time when Hinata looks back Noya does too, to try and validate Tanaka's dog remark. He had fine black hair that fell just short of being in front of his eyes, which aren't narrow but sharp, and he has defined facial features like everything about him was razor edge sharp. Just from what Hinata can see he had a sturdy build, well developed muscles hiding under his lose clothes. Hinata can see the similarity now, and a small shiver goes down his spine. He wasn't going to be able to look at him without picturing a rabid dog on the hunt for prey. 

"Good call on the German Shepard, Tanaka." Noya remarks has he spins back to face his friend.

"Why did you have to say he looks like a dog, Tanaka! Now I'm never going to be able to talk to him without seeing that mean dog in the back of my mind."

"Why would you even talk to him?" Tanaka questions, "I think I did you a favor now, seeing as your terrified of dogs." 

"It's not that I’m terrified of them! I'm just scared to death to be near them and don't ever want one to get close enough to me to maul me."

Once Hinata had jumped onto a stranger’s car to get away from a small terrier who was minding his own business, Tanaka had to calm him down enough before Hinata willingly got off the car. Even though the dog was long gone, Hinata still had his guard up, panicking until he was safe inside his apartment.  

Noya burst into laughter and pats Hinata a little too hard on his back, "Same thing, Shou, same thing. But you never did answer the question, why would you even talk to him?"

 _Why wouldn’t I?_ Hinata thought, but he knew that wasn't going to be a sufficient enough answer for his friends.

Before Hinata can try and defend himself the professor walks in starting the class right away, leaving the question forgotten. He takes one more look back, noticing now that possible-gang-member slash rabid-dog is wearing glasses.

 _Kinda cute_ , Hinata thinks before turning his attention to the lecture.      


Hinata can't focus, aside from the fact that he's always been piss poor at math, Noya and Tanaka have gotten him thinking about nameless guy, more then he'd like to admit that this is the longest he's thought about a guy. During the whole lecture Hinata made small side eye looks back at him, the whole time he's been the model student with taking notes down and listening to the lecture with a serious yet threatening expression on. 

Hinata looks at the clock, 5 minutes left of class, he hears the sound of a chair being shoved back and the door swinging open and he doesn't have to look back to know that the seat which once had gang-member in is now empty.

He does anyway and sure enough, he's gone. That was the first thing Hinata noticed about him, that just before the lecture was dismissed he would hurry out. The other was that he would never talk to anyone, and that he always tried to sit as close to the door as possible. Probably for an easy exit without having to worry about bothering others. Hinata listens to the rest of the lecture, then the three of them take their leave and grab some food before their next class. “Gang-Member” is no longer the hot topic of their discussion, but he still lingers in Hinata's mind. 

 

                                                                                                                         ---  
  
  
Kageyama quickly changes his shirt and shoes in his car and runs up to the back entrance of the shelter, using one of his many keys on his lanyard he unlocks the heavy metal door, flings it open and runs to the punch in-clock. He clocks in just in time and a sigh escapes him, if he gets one more tardy and he would have to file another write up. He makes his way into the back area of the shelter, hearing dogs bark, still riled up from the morning crew feeding them, and the AC on full blast as he walks onto the ramp. 

"Morning, Kages!" Suga sings from the computer desk, checking the stats on the sick dogs.

"Morning, Suga. How's Harley doing?" One of the long timers at the shelter, she'd recently started sneezing, and she was Kageyama's favorite.

"Looks like the meds are working, how was class for you this morning?" Suga ask while turning away from the screen giving Kageyama his full attention.

"I guess next week I have a quiz in my Algebra class, so I don't have to go in. But my 8:20am lit class is having a guest speaker and if I attend I get extra credit."

"Take the credit, it be good for you, especially if you suck in that class."

Which he does. A lot. Kageyama needs to remember to ask Akaashi to help with his latest assignment when he gets back from break and before the doors open. Akaashi was great at literature, while Suga might as well have been a human calculator with the way he can solve problems in his head. If Kageyama wasn't so impressed, it would have called it witch craft or accused him of making a deal with the devil.

"Oh, want me to come over and help you study?" Suga offers.

Suga and Akaashi are always helping Kageyama with his school work, they see him as the baby of the shelter not just because he is the youngest (he turns 22 this year) but for the fact that he is still in school, while the rest of them have already gotten their degrees. 

"If you don't mind, I also need to ask Akaashi for help."

"Sounds good, we can make another night of it. Just supply to usual!" Suga beams.

They never ask him for much, or anything for that matter, in the past Kageyama has tried to pay them for their help and they refuse to take his money. That didn't stop him from feeling bad about always asking for help thou, so about a mouth back he a bought a six pack and used that as an offering, which went over very well. Kageyama just does that from now on when they help him study, make sure there is beer and something to snack on. 

"Where's Kuroo? Isn't he scheduled for back here today?" Kageyama ask has he looks at the daily duty board. 

"Trying to make the new feral cat his best friend." Suga signs, he doesn't want to have to bandage that idiot up again. 

"Ten bucks says it fucks him up." 

"Deal."

 

 

Once the door closes behind the last guest Kageyama’s fake smile disappears and his head drops to the cool metal of the desk. It was days like this that makes Kageyama want to drink, a lot. Where they just had trucks full of dogs come through all day and incorporative guest with ridiculous demands that he by law he cannot fulfilled, nor did he want to. Once that last person left the property they could finally wind down and do their closing jobs for the night. Suga was leaning up against the computer desk while Kuroo sat in at the spare desk with the days’ paperwork spread out in front of him, and Akaashi sitting on the vaccine table. They all had the same dead look in their eyes.

 

Drinks sounded perfect to them right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the next chapter is up! Sorry this took so long to get up and to you guys but it's here and ready! On a side not I am currently working on another Haikyuu fic, so be on the lookout for that in the future but I'll post a link to in one of these chapters whenever I get around typing it out. But for now just enjoy this one and please don't forget to give feedback! I loved the stuff that I got on the previous chapter and as always all feedback is good feedback! 
> 
> Have a happy day and thanks for reading!
> 
> -Oz

"Hinata! The food for table six is ready!” Daichi calls from behind the kitchen window.

“On it!” Hinata loads up his tray with the food and with ease he dances through the packed restaurant, smiling at every guest he passes, even saying a quick hello to the regulars that come in, this was the best part of his job. The Crow had opened up about a year ago and since the grand opening it has always been busy, and Hinata has been with it since then as well, this was his first job after all and he loved every day he came into work.

It was their usual busy Friday night around the time when everyone has gotten off work and wanted either something to eat or something to drink, the occasional young or older couples wanting to enjoy a nice date night, and Hinata liked it this way. He loved the rush and the noise of it all, this was job was easy for him. He had always had a knack for talking to people and making them smile so he found waiting to be the perfect job for a “Ball of Sunshine,” As Tanaka likes to call him.

While cleaning off a table he noticed out of the corner of his eye another party walk in, it was getting closer to the time where more people were coming in, he took the dishes to the back and skipped back up to the approaching group of men.

"Table for three?" Hinata smiles while grabbing the menus for them.  
  
"Four actually, our other party member will be here soon." The guy with the light hair and mole by his eye informs.  
  
"No problem, would you guys like a table, booth, high top or at the bar?"  
  
"High top!" The one who looks like he just rolled out of bed decides for the whole group, the other two shrug in agreement. Hinata walks them over to a high top in his area and introduces himself as their waiter and if they need anything to not be scared to holler, he doesn’t bite unless they like that kind of stuff. That was Hinata’s go to introduction as it always seems to break the ice and get everyone comfortable with him, he likes to try and have fun with all his guest, and it was another success, two out of three laughed and bed head even gave a playful wink.    
  
He makes a quick round to his other tables before looping back to see if the newest party was ready to at least order something to drink, what he wasn't ready for however was seeing “Possible Gang-Member” from his morning class has now joined them. Leaving Hinata frozen in a halfway turned position as his mind buffers on what he should do next. Hinata does the only logical thing a big ‘ol pusscake like him should do; duck behind the bar and hide.  
  
"Eh, Shouyou, you know you're not supposed to hide from your guest." The dull yet calming voice of Kenma comes from above him, Kenma was leaning over the bar and peering down at him.   
  
"Shussh!" Hinata slowly peeks his head up over the bar, Kenma follows his eyes until he sees the group of men at the high top.  
  
"Someone you know?" Kenma questions as he turns back to Hinata.  
  
"Yes! No! Kinda! Gwaaah!!" Hinata tries to sneak back down but Kenma grabs the back of his collar before he can do so. How does he explain to Kenma that the angry looking one shares a class with him and Hinata may or may not have had spent all day thinking about him, defiantly more than he has in the past, honestly this was a new record for how long this guy has been on his mind. That's not weird, totally not weird! Okay, maybe it's a little weird, but he'll be damned if he admits it.   
  
"The mean looking one. He's in one of my classes at UNI, and Tanaka thinks he's in a gang-"  
  
"Tanaka is an idiot, but go on."  
  
"And that he looks like a mean dog."  
  
Kenma heaves a sigh and leans upright against the bar, facing the group of men Hinata was now trying to avoid. "And? I'm not getting at what you're so worked up about."  
  
Hinata takes a deep breath, Kenma regrets asking now as he’s just realized he's made a huge mistake, but Hinata starts his rant.    
  
"Bwaaaah, he's in my 7am class and I've noticed him for a while now, not just for the simple fact that he's tall and handsome. Fuck his genes for that. Like, seriously some guys get it all, just fuck him, but also _fuck him_. He's also super reserved and leaves in such a hurry almost every morning and today Tanaka pointed out that he looks like a mean dog and might be in a gang only because Noya noticed that he's usually cut up. I told them I would never be able to talk to him now because I'm just picturing him as a mean-dog-gang-member! And they were asking why I would want to talk to him and the only thing I can think of is _why wouldn't I?!_ I don't even know his name! And now he's here and I can't look at him!"  
  
"I don't know where you get all this energy from, just looking at you makes me exhausted." Kenma remakes.  
  
Hinata drops his head on the bar and starts to pound his head on it, Kenma slips a coaster under the spot he's banging so he doesn't hurt himself any more than he is already. He stops and groans, life is unfair, what did he do to deserve this?! What if he does something stupid in front of him!? He can never come back here, which is a shame because he really likes this place. He’s just a simple man with a crush on another man that he’s partially scared of, totally normal.

_Wait. Crush? H_ inata never thought of it like that till this very moment, was that what his pull over Hinata was? Hinata can organize his thoughts later, right now was the real issue he needed to face.  
  
"I have a problem, Kenma! I need a reason to talk to him." Hinata whines throwing his head back dramatically.  
  
"You're doing your job, that's enough reason to talk to him. Which you should do before Daichi gets after you." Kenma turns away to help the new people who just sat down at the bar.  
  
Hinata picks himself off the bar and cautiously walks over to the table, he takes the opposite side of the Guy He Sorta Kinda Knows, who is still wearing the same face he has on when in class. Hinata greets them all with his winning smile, not at all feeling intimated by how intense he's being stared at by him. What are nerves? Hinata has no idea anymore.  
  
"Hey guys, would you like to start off with something to drink? It's happy hour so all our drafts are two dollars, bottles are four, and mixed are five. What would you like?"   
  
The first three just order beer and a side, bed head giving him shit for the lack of imported beer, Hinata doesn't skip a beat with his own brand of wise cracking. Earning him a boost of laughter from the group, minus Gang-kun (and quite guy), but when Hinata does get around to taking his order he can see something in his eyes, as if his deepest thoughts are surfacing to the front of his irises.  
  
_Recognition_.  
  
Hinata ducks his head a little, in hopes that the dim lighting will obscure his face.    
  
"And for you?" Hinata tries his best to not be rude by covering half of his faces with his notepad but at the same time praying he doesn't recognize him.  
  
"Uh... Just... a beer." He says almost shy like.  
  
"What kind, sir?"  
  
"Just give him a bottle like the rest of us." The irritated looking one says, aside from his own order he's really quite, but it gets him a nod of agreement.  
  
"Yeah, what they are drinking."  
  
"Alright, may I see your ID?" Hinata ask, he's almost sure he's of age, but he just needs to be sure for job sake.   
  
"Oh, Sure." He fishes his wallet out of his back pocket and hands his ID to Hinata, he checks the birthday and face, but his eyes are drawn to the name.  
  
Kageyama Tobio.  
  
_Kageyama_ , so that's his name. Hinata chalks that up as a small victory, now he doesn't have to keep referring to his as a dog-gang-member in his head.  
  
Kageyama, that name suits him. He hands him back the ID, he is less nervous now but he's stills a tad on edge every time he had those eyes on him. The eyes that really could belong to a mean dog, but the more he looks at Kageyama and sees him interacting the softer his features become.  
  
_Just what kind of person are you Kageyama_? Hinata questions has he watches his view of him change and shift to what he knows and what he's actually seeing. It's a little too soon to say what it is he's feeling (“crush” tacked to the back of his mind, he’ll come back to that), but he's interested that's for sure, interested and determined to find out more about Kageyama.   
  
                                                                                                                   ---  


 

Hinata is sitting in his Monday morning class, bouncing his legs as he waits for Noya or Tanaka or anyone he knows to show up so she can tell them his discovery. Unable to wait any longer he springs out of his seat and is running to the door to hunt one of them down when Noya skips into the class, Hinata comes at him so fast he accidentally tackles him to the ground.

  
"Geez, Shouyou! What the hell are you doing?!" Noya rubs the back of his head, glaring up at Hinata who's grinning like a damn idiot on top of him.  
  
"His name! I got his name, Noya!" Hinata beams as he gets up to his feet and helps Noya to his.  
  
"Who's?... Oh you mean!" Noya looks just as excited as Hinata now.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"He came to my work Friday night and I read it on his ID, Kageyama, that's his name. Kageyama Tobio."  
  
"Oh, that fits him." Noya remarks as they head for their unassigned-signed seats, "now that we got his name, what are we going to do?"  
  
Hinata buffers again, he hadn't thought that far, he actually never put any thought into it, he just figured they never talk and part ways as unlikely... Whatever they are.   
  
"That's a great question." Hinata finally admits. Noya pretends he is deep in thought about what the next course of action needs to be.   
  
"Well," Noya finally says, "it's obvious you need to talk to him, the hunt for the truth is on, and it has to be you… because you’re the one who’s interested in him."  


Hinata’s face explodes with color as he’s ducking his head away, he tries to pin point the moment that Noya might have found out, he could have sworn he was being cautious. He had to give Noya credit though, his Bi-Fi was better than Tanaka’s fucked up Gaydar, even Hinata could tell.

“When… I mean how did you know?” Hinata gives Noya a worried look, like he’s going to be ridiculed now for his little crush, even though Noya wasn’t like that at all and Hinata knew that better then anyone.  

“I’ve been your best friend since High School, Shou, you pick up on little things. like how your best friend might be a little gay. Now go talk to him!” Noya smacks him on the back, it's his favorite way of showing support. 

  
"But how?"   
  
Before Noya can make another Sherlock like deduction, Kageyama comes in and takes is usual place at the back of the class, he starts taking out notes from pass classes to probably read over them. Noya bangs his hands on the table as an idea just came to him, "we have that exam on Wednesday, right?!"  
  
"Yeah? And?" Hinata questions, not putting two-and-two together.   
  
"Just ask him to borrow his notes, then use your sunshine charm to get more information."  
  
_Sunshine charm?_ That's a new one.

"What if he asks why though?" He remakes, resting his head in his hand.   
  
"Just lie and say Tanaka and I are useless in this subject and our notes are shit." Noya says with the confidence of someone who thinks themselves as a genius.   
  
"That's not really a stretch from the truth though..." But that could work, thinking about it Kageyama doesn't seem like the kind of guy to turn someone down if they ask for help, or nobody has tried to ask. "Alright I'll do it." Hinata shoots up out of his chair as he slowly makes his way over to Kageyama, half way there he looks back at Noya who just gives an eager yet supportive nod, all the confidence he's just built up vanishes and has he gets closer to him.  
  
Kageyama has his head down, clearly he is deep in concentration his eyes are glossing over the papers while his pen is tapping the desk, Hinata reaches the front of the desk and takes a deep breath, preparing himself both mentally and physically.  
  
"Uh... Excuse me?"   
  
Kageyama lefts his head up to look at him, gunmetal blue eyes meet his and in that insistent Hinata swore he felt a rush of electricity down his spine as the world slips away, and he's sharing this space with Kageyama, and Kageyama alone.

Completely unaware of his own feelings blooming in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The third chapter is here and I was trying to keep to the word count in the previous chapters, but that went out the window with this chapter and the next one because I had a little to much fun writing them. So they are a little on the longer side, but for those of you who like longer chapters you will be getting more of those as I continue this story. As always please enjoy and I will try to post as soon as I can, my computer was actually giving me problems earlier this week and would randomly shut down on me... and I lost everything I had written so I was worried that no chapter would be posted this week. Now it's working and pray the gods of auto-save! 
> 
> Again, Enjoy and as always feedback of any kind it good feedback!

"Um... Excuse me?"  
  
Kageyama hears a low voice in front of him, he takes his eyes away from his papers to look up and have them meet sparkling amber eyes. The boy presented in front of him was visibly nervous and had short uncontrollable orange hair, and kageyama was sure he's seen him at some point outside of class.  
  
Oh, wait. Wasn't he his waiter from Friday night? Very few people have natural fiery orange hair like he did, so the odd were high, right?  
  
"Yes?" Kageyama asks, taking off his classes.  
  
The boy jumps a little bit looking like he might throw up now, and Kageyama wonders if he has that look on his face again. When his face is resting it just naturally looks pissed off, Yachi playfully jokes and says he has the worst case of resting bitch face ever known to man. He's slowing starting to assume it's true.  
  
"Oh, I was, uh... Just wondering if I can borrow your notes. My friend’s notes suck and I really need to do well on this exam, I'll treat you to whatever you want… So please..." The boy manages to stammer out.  
  
_Oh? So that's what it is?_  
  
"Yeah, sure… What lecture do you need?" Kageyama agrees, a little surprised in himself. 

“Uh, last week’s Friday class, please?” The boy asks still looking nervous.  

Kageyama sorts through the stack of papers in front of him, he was fairly sure that he grabbed that one out to look over, and when he finds it he’s almost too embarrassed to give it to him. He was just now noticing the three different handwriting styles (Akaashi had added tips to the side on how to remember patterns easily, so you don’t have to try every formula to find an answer, bless him) on it and the color code that Suga had drawn up as well. With formulas and arrows connecting them to the correct problem. It was a mess. A math filled mess that if Kageyama wasn’t with Suga when he explained it even he would look at it like it was nonsenses.

Kageyama hesitantly hands the notes over to the boy, who gives it a quick once over and his face changes from confused to impressed.

"Wow, this looks really good! Easy to read too... Would it be alright if I just copied it real fast? I'd hate to take it away from you." He remarks, eyes seeming to sparkle brighter, if that was even possible.  
  
Before Kageyama could say anything else the guy spun the chair from the desk behind around so he was now sitting opposite of Kageyama, he started to write everything down, Kageyama wasn't sure what he should be doing at this point.  
  
"I'm Hinata, by the way. Hinata Shouyou!" He gave Kageyama a toothy smile  
  
_Cute smile... Or just a cute boy._  
  
"Kageyama… I'm Kageyama Tobio," he introduces himself while he looks down at the ground in embarrassment, completely useless in the presence of a cute guy. Truly Kageyama had to be the worst gay man ever. He can't look at another guy he thought was attractive without going into his default setting of Broken Human Being with the Vocabulary Skill of a 5-year-old.  
  
Hinata was suddenly fidgeting in his seat as if something was troubling him, Kageyama assumes he is stuck with something on the notes and he starts to lean over to assist when Hinata spoke up.  
  
"I... I know. I read it on your ID… when you came into my work. I recognized you from this class. I'm sorry. That's really weird, right?"  
  
Kageyama wasn't sure what to say to that.

   
But it does prove that he was right that he was his waiter from that night, was it really weird though? Maybe he didn't want to be rude if he talked to Kageyama, but that just raises the question of why would Hinata want to talk to him? The more Kageyama put thought into it the less amount of sense he was making, just confusing himself in the process. Kageyama was thinking it might be best if he should ask, now was that weird?  
  
"Why would you want to know my name?" Kageyama inquires, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Hinata's cheeks grew pink in color as he gives Kageyama the most innocent answer he might ever receive in his entire life.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Hinata peeks his eyes up at Kageyama, that brilliant amber still sparkling, that sparkle that Kageyama was transfixed by.    
  
Now Kageyama really wasn't sure what to say, how does anyone respond to that?! Kageyama’s default mode kicks in, stuttering he says the first word that come to mind while looking at the ground.   
  
"du-du-Dumbass. You could have just asked me."  
  
Kageyama’s face twist into an uneven mixture of pure horror and embarrassment as he realizes he just called someone he doesn't even know a dumbass just because he wanted to know _him_. He was the dumbass here. And an asshole. Fuck it, he was just an ass.  
  
At this point Kageyama might as well introduce himself as the human personification of a train wreck.   
  
Kageyama was ready to be hit by a buss, truck, comet, really anything would work in bringing his awaiting death, but he was mostly waiting for Hinata to say something. To call him rude or an ass, which he has to agree with, for the obvious reason such as _he is one_. When Hinata doesn't say anything Kageyama looks up from the floor to see Hinata, not looking offended or pissed, but confused? Confused with an adorable smile.   
  
That's all it took, that was the tipping point for Kageyama, he was unaware of it but he was already completely captivated by Hinata. 

Kageyama noticed that Hinata’s gaze shifted from Kageyama’s face to his arms and it was clear Hinata was looking at the cuts, bruises, and scars on Kageyama’s arms. He was used to this; having people stare at his arms in wonder, they did look bad from an outside point of view, bruises still fresh and dark, while the scars were years old and light while the cuts were days old, all of them came from the shelter. It was an occupational hazard for Kageyama, every day he goes into work he’s at risk of getting scratched, bit, or knocked around by a fractious dog or cat that wasn’t having anyone’s shit that day. He knew what Hinata was going to ask when he opened his mouth.  
  
“So, mind if I ask how you got all those cuts and bruises?” Hinata points to Kageyama’s arms.

“I work at the local shelter,” kageyama declares dryly.

Hinata’s face turns white as he sways a bit in his seat, like he is about to pass out just from kageyama’s words. This was the first time anyone has reacted like this after Kageyama had told them where it was he worked. Hinata finally spoke, his voice was low and filled with dread, “Aren’t you scared of dogs though? Their all so scary, you must be really brave to work there.”

“Not really? They aren’t scary, well some can be mean and I guess that makes them ‘scary’ but to me… their all cute.”

Kageyama could feel his face react to just thinking about the dogs at his work and he couldn’t help but smile to himself, or so he thought he was until he saw Hinata staring at him dumbfounded, lips slightly parted and blushing. Before Kageyama could ask what Hinata was looking at the professor walked him, without a word Hinata handed Kageyama his paper back and went to go back and join his friends. The one who had short black hair with a design shaved into the back looked confused, while the other with the two toned bangs smacked Hinata hard on the back grinning ear to ear. Hinata gave one last look back at Kageyama, when he saw Kageyama was still watching him Hinata gave him one of his cute smiles before turning back toward the front. Kageyama kept his eyes on the back of Hinata’s head, he couldn’t stop his heart for beating recklessly inside his chest.

This was just the start.

 

                                                                                                            ---

 

In the short month that Kageyama has known Hinata, he was already completely integrated into Hinata's life in so many ways, for starters Kageyama was no longer alone in their morning math class. Hinata’s friends Tanaka and Noya have joined them in the back of the class and they took to Kageyama instantly, and Kageyama found them to be an interesting pair. The bromance was strong with these two, they are an interesting pair, amusing to watch and kept things lively no matter where they went, he would have never guessed they were older then him if Hinata hadn’t told him they were.    
  
Hinata had told Kageyama about how they met and the kind of bond they all shared, Hinata had met Noya first when he tried out for the high school volleyball team, and he thought Noya was the coolest guy ever. He still does. Shortly after that Noya introduced him to Tanaka; who just had to take the young “Sunshine Boy” under his wing before anyone could corrupt him. Tanaka had to personally see to the corruption of Hinata. They had been a group ever since and those two are in fact the reason Hinata is even attending this college or is in the class's that he's in, because he has Noya and Tanaka looking after him.  
  
Hinata talked about his family a lot too, mostly how he had a younger sister, Natsu, oh how he thought the world of her. He had photo after photo of her in his phone, even a whole file of just her from the time she was eight up to her recent teen years. His mom sends him a new picture almost every week, it ranges from something big as winning a prize for her school achievements to something as simple as Natsu dressing extra cutely that day and just _had_ to show her big brother how pretty she was getting.  
  
"I don't get to see her much since I've moved so far away from home, but I try to call as often as I can. There have been times where weeks go by before I could call home, she always picks up the phone crying asking if I had forgotten her. I would never though! Not ever! Natsu takes number one in my heart!" Hinata flashes Kageyama one of his ever adorable smiles, Kageyama can only wonder now, lacking confidence to ask.  
  
_Whose number two?_  
  
Kageyama has also heard about Hinata’s housing arrangement, he has a shared three-bedroom apartment about ten minutes away from where he works, which was convent for both him and the coworker that he rooms with. They usually have all the same shifts so to save money they carpool to work and when they have different days off one just takes the car while the other relaxes or does house chores.  
  
"I room with one of my coworkers, Bokuto, saying he's an interesting guy would be an understatement. He's, as Kenma likes to put it, a ‘bipolar-enthusiastic-simple-minded-moron’, but I really think he's just very animated. We just recently rented our spare room out to someone, he's got a normal desk job, but when you meet him would not expect his personality from appearance. He may look big and scary but he's actually the nicest guy in the world, just real gentle and kind hearted. I also think Noya might have a crush on him and he's crushing back, but shush, they need to figure it out on their own!"  
  
Kageyama could listen to Hinata talk all day, just watching the way he gets when telling a story. Kageyama finds to be the most endearing thing. His hands are constantly moving as he talks, and when he gets really excited about something he bounces up and down like a little kid. When he talks about something he loves, especially Natsu, his eyes sparkle like they did back when he first meet Kageyama, just like they did when Kageyama first felt fondness for him.   
  
All this made Kageyama remember something he was told when he was too young to care by his mother; that once he falls in love it’s going to be when he’d least expect it, but when he does the world around him will appear vibrate, as if everything around him will be dipped in bright colors. He didn't believe an emotion could do such a thing, but ever since he met Hinata he's been questioning a lot of things, and just like that silly little saying, he was starting to see it as truth.  
  
When he wasn't around Hinata his world looked...dull? He was doing the same things as before but it was feeling lack luster to him, burst of color would come in when he received a text from Hinata and he couldn't help but smile to himself. That's was his first clue that he was in trouble, that he had gained feelings for Hinata, was that small things like that made his surrounding strip their grey shades to be replaced with splashes of beautiful hues.  
  
He'd never admit it out loud to anyone, or even to himself alone, that he liked Hinata, really liked him, to the point of possibly even falling for him, but it was at such a rapid speed he would have to brace himself for impact. What Kageyama was waiting for most was rejection, to have Hinata tell him he didn't feel the same and that he's disgusted in Kageyama for liking him, another man. Kageyama wasn't willing to speed up that processes, if he could Kageyama wanted as much time with Hinata before things turn ugly for him, like they usually do. That was just Kageyama’s life. Luck was never on his side, and if he was ever lucky it usually came with a price or a catch, he was hoping for neither and just a peaceful life. And peaceful life with a raging crush on Hinata that will never be returned.   
  


 

Kageyama was on his lunch break sitting in the worker’s break room with his infamous thousand-yard dead stare on his face, the kind that made new volunteers too nervous to approach and ask for help. It was Saturday and they were always busy on Saturday’s, and for some reason that was also the days were everything gets fuckered up.  Like today; their clinic had made a mistake so half the dogs there were supposed to get altered and go home today never _got_ altered, having to stay an extra day and they are already short on kennel space. Also making the people who adopted those dogs upset and took their anger out on Kageyama, who of course had nothing to do with it. Saturday’s were also the days when crazies (i.e. some handful of people asking when the _day old_ puppy with its mom can be adopted. Kageyama was reframing from hitting them all with a chair) come in and make everyone’s life hell, and unfortunately for everyone. Kageyama’s patience for incompetent people was nonsexist. Making him the “bad guy”. God forbid these people ever get told “No.”

While sitting in his chair starring off into space Kageyama could feel his will to live slowly leave his body when Hinata called him.   
  
This was rare, Hinata usually just text him unless he has a question that needs to be answered right then and there. Hinata once called him at two in the morning because Bokuto and him didn't know if they could put dish soap in the dishwasher.

They couldn't.

They did anyways.

Kageyama hung up when he heard Bokuto screaming and Hinata yelling to stop the dishwasher. That night Kageyama was questioning his attraction to Hinata, and how had he fallen for an idiot.   
  
Kageyama answers the phone while he starts to lean back in his chair, "Yeah, what's up? Did you do something idiotic again?" Kageyama jokes, half smile on his face that startles a volunteer that was walking by.  
  
"Define 'idiotic'?" Hinata chuckles on the other end, Kageyama smiles wide at the sound of his laugh.  
  
"Shut up, dumbass. Whatcha need?"  
  
Kageyama could hear the smile in Hinata’s voice when he spoke, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? Bokuto and Asahi are going out to a bar tonight and offered if I wanted to join, but I wasn’t interested… So I thought you'd like to come over and we could... Watch a movie or something."  
  
At the thought of being alone with Hinata in a date like situation Kageyama loses his balance and he starts falling back in his seat, he tries to grab onto the table to prevent him from tumbling to the ground however he doesn't quite grasp it, sending him crashing to the ground anyways. The chair flips under him and lands on top of him, causing long limbs to tangle with chair legs. Groaning he shoves the chair off of him as he begins to look around for his phone that at some point during the fall got tossed into the air, he locates it a few feet away from him when he hears the muffled sound of Hinata’s voice on the other end calling his name and asking if he was okay. He picks his phone off the ground and trying not to sound too excited when he gives Hinata his answer.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes, I'd love to come over tonight!"  
  
"Holy shit! Are you okay?! What happened!?" The worry was present in Hinata’s voice, which made Kageyama’s chest tighten.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine... It's nothing I just... Fell..."

The last words catching in Kageyama’s throat, he was willing himself to not let them be uttered, not out loud, not yet.    

_For you._ __  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! I also would like to thank everyone for the wonderful feed back and I apologize if it felt like this chapter was never going to get posted. I had it all written out and decided that I hated it so I rewrote almost all of it, then my computer decided to work for me so that was a frustrating two hours of my life, also what is a word count anymore? I dunno. But it's here and I hope you all enjoy it and are looking forward for more to come! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and giving feedback, as always it is super appreciated!
> 
> And fun fact: I have actually watched this movie... three times, and it is pretty weird. I didn't know what movie they should have watched, it was a toss up between this, Zombeavers (I've also seen that) and Zoombies (Also seen this, I have a thing for really bad, stupid, horror movies.)
> 
> Alright, enjoy!

 

It was already past 9pm when Kageyama pulls up the apartment complex, driving around in the dark looking for a building number was difficult enough, but not even knowing where he was going made it impossible. Kageyama parks when he sees the building number Hinata had text him, he locks his car and begins to navigate around the three story building, of course Hinata had to live on the third floor. Kageyama double checks his text from Hinata to make sure he is about to knock on the right apartment door, nervous and unsure what to expect. Was this a date? Or was Kageyama making it up all in his head? Maybe it was just as innocent as Hinata made it sound; two friends sitting and watching a movie together with no hidden agenda. Kageyama shakes his worries and negative thoughts away, he pounds on the door, shortly after he hears it unlock and he is greeted by Hinata’s warm presence.   
  
"Hey!" Hinata beams, it not just his eyes sparkling this time, rather it's all of him. He's just so radiant that Kageyama can't help being taken aback by just how full of warmth he feels when he looks at Hinata.   
  
"Hi." Kageyama smiles back, he sees Hinata’s eyes widen a bit while the rest of his face is giving away his surprise.  
  
Shit. was he smirking like a creep? Kageyama covers his face with his hand, he was trying for a natural smile, but it looks like he will never be able to smile at Hinata genuinely. Hinata moves aside to let Kageyama in, the apartment looked nice, the whole complex was actually a decent place to live but Hinata’s place was defiantly that of three bachelors. The living room had a large flat screen hooked up to three different game consoles, a set of mix matched couch pillows and a single worn love seat. The dining room had a large table with one end pushed up against the wall to make more room, he had a wide open kitchen with a bar that was neglected of stools.   
  
Aside from a few movie posters, the entertainment system and a coffee table, the room was bare but it looked full given the size of the space. Kageyama could see that the balcony looked out onto the neighborhood next to the complex, while the back hall obviously leads to bedrooms and bathroom of the apartment.   
  
"Should I take my shoes off? Sorry I'm still in my work pants, I didn't think to bring a spare." Kageyama hopes he didn't stink, that would be the end of him if he smelt like some of the dogs that came in today.   
  
"You don't have to, but if you want you can leave them by the door." Hinata locks the door behind Kageyama and heads for the kitchen, he's wearing a pair of orange sweat pants that stopped mid-calf and a plain black shirt. Kageyama didn't think he would find anything to match that bright hair of his, however it looks like Hinata had.  
  
"You want anything to drink?” Hinata calls from the kitchen, head half in the fridge, “I got water, milk, beer or if you’re really brave some of Asahi's weird juice that looks like dirty tank water. Your pick?"  
  
"I’ll pass on the tank water, but can I get a beer?" Kageyama asks as he sits down on the couch directly in front of the TV.

"of course." Kageyama can hear Hinata pop off two beer tops then him padding over to the couch to join him, Hinata plops down right next to Kageyama, so close that their tights are touching. Hinata hands Kageyama his beer while taking a large gulp from his own, almost half gone when Hinata lowers it.  
  
"I was advised it’s best to watch this movie if your drunk, apparently it's better if you are." Hinata informs him.  
  
"What are we watching?" Kageyama questions while taking a swig of his own beer.  
  
Hinata brings the bottle back up to his lips and emits a muffled "oh," he holds up one figure tipping his head back to take an even bigger sip. Hinata grabs the controller for the Xbox one and starts up Netflix, he goes right to the search bar and starts typing in the movie.  
  
_ABC’s of Death_

The title alone made Kageyama cringe, what exactly was he getting himself into?

"Noya and Tanaka told me about this, said some parts are kinda fucked up, others are just plain weird, and some just don't make any sense"

"Parts?" Kageyama’s voice gave away his worry.

Apparently the whole movie was just a bunch of short skits from director’s from around the world that correspond with a letter, oh and there had to be death involved.  

"Ready?" Hinata asks, already pressing the play button, this was Kageyama's cue to drink, he took the rest of his beer in three big gulps. He wasn't sure how mentally prepared he had to be for this.

 

About half way into the movie Kageyama got his answer; which was it didn't fucking matter, because there was no sense or logic in any part of this movie. Nothing made sense whatsoever because half of the movie was either fucked up or so fucking weird Kageyama had to drink more to try and save some brain cells. Hinata and him were both on their forth beer, however Kageyama had just finished his right when the skit for _L_ just ended (which was by far the most fucked up one yet.) He got up and gesturing to Hinata if he wanted another, who nodded in response. Kageyama got up from the couch, they were down to the last four of the twelve pack, on his way back to the sofa with the fresh beers he saw the look on Hinata’s face. he was completely engrossed into the movie and drunk enough to fully enjoy it.

While Kageyama wasn't even close to being drunk, force to wonder what sort of hallucinogenic fuck he was watching. He sat back down on the couch at the same time handing Hinata his new beer, when Hinata reaches out for it his hand brushes Kageyama's. He had to resist the urge to reach back out and take hold Hinata's hand, they haven't even held hands yet and already Kageyama was feeling this strongly about Hinata.

 That's like the first base of having a crush right? Holding hands? God, Kageyama felt like a grade schooler again, why did liking someone make him revert back to a child? Well, he was kind of childish, he'll admit that much, but even this was too much for him.

Kageyama was in way to deep, but who would blame him? It was Hinata, he just had this light about him that everywhere he went, no matter what he was doing, Hinata was the brightest thing in the room.  Hell, Hinata was the brightest thing in Kageyama’s life. With his big, goofy, happy smile and his bubbly personality that seemed to attract all sorts of people but the kicker was that he's adorable in every aspect of the word. Who wouldn't be drawn to that? Everyone is always looking for a "light," right? Well Hinata was so much light that it was as if he held the sun in his small frame. 

Kageyama took another long drag of his beer trying to drown either his feelings or himself, he wasn't sure which one. He peeked over at Hinata to see how was doing, he was still fully engrossed in the movie, half full bottle in his hands. Hinata sees Kageyama starring at him out of the corner of his eye and he turns to face Kageyama. 

"What do you think so far?" Hinata asks, Kageyama can plainly see his cheeks are red from the alcohol and his eyes were brighter than ever. 

"Seriously fucked up. I can't believe you are making me watch this." Kageyama groans out as he shakes his head.

Hinata laughs so hard he gives a little snort as he did. God, that laugh did things to Kageyama. Scratch that, Hinata did things to Kageyama, one of them making him fall for him. And Kageyama hadn't like anyone since his ex; the only guy he dated and that was back in high school, who broke his heart. A busted heart he's been carrying around for 6 years. But Hinata, Hinata was fixing it, he was healing Kageyama and he didn't even realize he was doing it. 

It grew quite for a minute almost feeling like they were going to turn back to the TV, when Kageyama brought up another question.

"Why didn't you want to go out tonight?" He asks, trying to avoid Hinata's eyes, not wanting to give away his feelings. 

Hinata shrugs "I rather be alone; I guess."

"But you're with me." Kageyama huffs.

Hinata taps the bottle to his lips while he thinks for a moment, like it just dawned on him that he was in fact not alone. He turns to Kageyama, smiling as he says. "Yeah, this is better than being alone."

Kageyama instantly feels his face getting hot, he takes another long, long, "holy shit he might finish off the bottle" drink of his beer. Time to change the subject.

"What bar did your roommates go too, do you know?" Kageyama asks, slurring his words a little bit at the end. Alcohol kicking in a bit after that last sip. They weren't even paying attention to the movie anymore, Hinata moved up on the couch so he was now sitting crossed legged facing Kageyama, while he adjusts so he was leaning on the arm rest sprawling his leg out towards Hinata while the other hanged off the edge. 

"It's Called the Night Owl." Hinata piped up after he polished off his beer, putting the now empty bottle on the coffee table with the rest. 

"Oh I've been there." Kageyama admits, he hadn't been there in a while though, with work and school taking up most of his time he just didn't have the energy to go out. Yachi was the one who always brought him there in the past, and by "brought" she actually had dragged him there by his teeth, because _God forbid_ her best friend can't go out and find someone.

"Yeah? What kind of bar is it?" Hinata cocks his head, looking like a confused puppy.

_A gay one._

Kageyama tries to think of how he should word this without giving it away that it’s the only gay bar for miles. "It's a… nice place and everyone there is super nice, kind of on the homey side, I guess. Think they are having fun?"

Hinata snorts, "I'm sure they are, Bokuto loves to dance."

Almost too nervous to ask but, hey, fuck it they are both on the tipsy side so what does Kageyama have to lose? "Are you having fun?"

Without skipping a beat Hinata is quick to respond, "Loads! You know, you're really awesome, Kageyama." Hinata gives him yet another smile that it too much for Kageyama's little gay heart. 

"Du-du-dumbass!" He mutters, this just makes Hinata laugh, which in turn increases Kageyama’s heart rate more. 

They talked over the movie for about another half hour, just silly little things about their past that never got brought up until tonight, Hinata was talking about one of his ex’s that he had back in high school. 

"We weren't serious or anything, so we broke up after a month or so, we tried to stay friends but we just never clicked. I guess she has a boyfriend now, so I'm really happy for her. What about you? Have a string of broken hearted lovers?" Hinata jokes while elbowing Kageyama and raising an eyebrow, as if Kageyama is some sort of walking heart throb that leaves a trail of rejected souls in his wake. It was kind of laughable actually. 

"Nah, just one broken heart." 

_Mine._

"What was your ex like?"

"Kind of a prick. Well not kind of, he was a prick. Just a huge, fucking prick. I have a cactus named after him. That's how much of giant fucking prick he is. Was. No, probably still is." 

Wait? Shit, oh shit, did Kageyama just say "he" like, what? Five times? Shit now Hinata knows, he knows and is going to find Kageyama disgusting. Shit, shit, shit! 

Instead of reacting disgusted like Kageyama had imagined, Hinata scoots closer and places his hand on Kageyama’s thigh, looking up at him with sad eyes as if he could feel Kageyama was hurting. Surprised and confused Kageyama slowly, unsure if it was okay, he takes Hinata’s hand in his own. It was so unbelievably tiny in his own, they stayed like that for a minute, TV still playing in background and when Hinata didn't pull it away Kageyama thought it was okay. If just for a moment longer.  

They end up staying like that for the remainder of the movie, fingers intertwined while hands resting on Kageyama's thigh, the whole time Kageyama's heart was beating out of control and he couldn't do anything to slow it down. Did he really want to though?

  

At some point they both had fallen asleep, Kageyama was the first to wake up when he hears the sound of music playing, he groggily opens his eyes and looks over at the TV. The movie had ended and with horror Kageyama saw the next recommendation.  

_Oh god there's a second one._

Kageyama turns to see if Hinata was awake, but he is curled up into a ball with his hand still in Kageyama’s, Hinata’s head bending at an awkward and possibly uncomfortable angle. Hinata looks so small and innocent when he sleeps, like a little kid, all his features were soft and relaxed. Kageyama’s little gay heart _really_ couldn’t take it. Kageyama unwillingly takes his hand out of Hinata’s, Kageyama leans in to get a better look at Hinata’s resting face, because when is he ever going to get a chance like this again? His face was so close to Hinata’s now that it was easy to see that Hinata had light freckles on the tip of his nose and very few on his cheeks. God, he really was just so cute, Kageyama was just admiring his face and yet he felt guilty. He didn’t feel any less guilty when he heard the door behind him open, he turns his head to see Hinata’s two roommates stare at him in the open doorway; In his moment of panic he extends an arm to introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kageyama Tobio, I'm a friend of Hinata's from UNI. This is not what it looks like.”

“Oh, oh so you’re The Kageyama!” The shorter of the two proclaimed, he had unruly white and black hair that was pushed back, his smile was wide and if Kageyama had to guess this was Bokuto.

The taller one with the long brown hair pulled back into a very messy bun, smiled shyly and introduces himself, “Hi, I’m Azumane Asahi, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

_The_ Kageyama. _Finally_ meet you.

“Sorry, but has Hinata been talking about me?” Kageyama ask has he stands up to shake Asahi’s hand.

Now Kageyama feels small next to him, he can only imagine how Hinata must feel, considering he is tiny in comparison to himself. Wait, hold on, this mellow guy is the one Noya has a crush on? Not only is the height difference insane but the personalities are complete polar opposite. Oh, like Kageyama’s has any room to talk, the Gloomy Prince falling for the Sunshine Boy, opposites do attract.

“Hinata talking about you? Shit, when does he stop! Ever since he balls-up and talked to you, you are the hot topic of conversation my friend.” Bokuto admits

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kageyama just had to know, had to know what it was Hinata was saying about him. Like he wasn’t asleep on the couch four feet away from him.

"So, what has Hinata said about me?” Kageyama ask quietly, like Hinata might hear him deep in his subconscious, however Asahi was picking Hinata off of the couch and gesturing that he was going to take him to his room instead of leaving him out here.

“Said that you looked like some sort of mean dog, so he was to nervous to approach you, but once he did he was surprised by how nice you are. A little shy but nice and he wasn’t sure what to make of you.” Bokuto says while he takes off his jacket and tosses it onto the table, Asahi comes back from the back rooms to join in the conversation.

“Does he still think that? That I look like a mean dog?”

Bokuto thinks for a brief moment before he responds, “Oya, Oya. But he’s not scared anymore.”

_Scared? Of Kageyama? Or… dogs?_

“Hey, by any chance is Hinata afraid of dogs?” Kageyama inquires, Asashi nods in response and is about to say something when Bokuto interrupts, “Terrified.”

This struck Kageyama as strange, he’s never met someone who was scared of the very thing he loved and was passionate about. Kageyama knows it can be a very logical fear, like his logical fear of open water, which is why you will never see him at a lake or beach. Fuck that noise. But to meet and like someone who’s thought he looked like a mean dog but came over that fear long enough to say a simple hello, how deep rooted was this fear?

“Sorry, I hate to ask… but do you know why? He’s scared of dogs?” Kageyama’s curiosity was getting the best of him tonight for sure, maybe it was the beer, he might not have slept it all off?  

Both Asahi and Bokuto ponder that for a moment, had Hinata even said anything about that to them? If not them, maybe Noya or Tanaka would know? Kageyama hates having to ask other people for answers but this could be a sensitive subject for Hinata. The last thing Kageyama wants to do is make Hinata uncomfortable and have him not want to be around him anymore.

Bokuto finally answers, “Uhm, he’s never really brought it up actually now that I think about it, we only recently found out about it because Asahi here brought home a little Chihuahua thing for a night while a friend was out of town. Hinata wouldn’t leave his room, even _after_ we told him _countless_ times it wasn’t going to hurt him, but every time the thing barked Hinata jumped away like it was charging at him.”

“I felt so bad! I apologized over and over, I had no idea he was so scared and if I had known I would have never agreed to take it in!” Asahi looked like he was ready to go an apologize to Hinata again, so much sincerity with this guy. Hinata was right, a big gentle giant. Bokuto patted Asahi on his back and reassuring him that Hinata was a big boy and forgave him, with that Kageyama took it as his cue to leave, he said his farewells with well wishes of “See you soon!” from Bokuto who was wearing an obnoxious-all-knowing-grin.

All Kageyama could dwell on though was Hinata’s fear, and wonder what had happened to Hinata to make him fear dogs the way he did, and if there was any way that Kageyama might be able to help Hinata. Even if was just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy extended amount of time has passed! So sorry that this felt like it was never going to happen of that this fic was a lost cause, but I promises to continue it. Life just so happened to sneak up on me and things got piled up and stuff happened and time to write was none. But it's here and I am alive and working on the next chapter so hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long.
> 
> Side note; Everything that Kageyama's cat does, mine does. Because you really can't make this stuff up.
> 
> As always thank you for your comments, I do always appreciate them because all comments are good comments!  
> Enjoy!

Sunday morning came with the blaring of the alarm clock, Hinata wasn't sure how or when he got into his bed, or if he was the one who even put himself to bed. The last thing he can remember from last night was talking to Kageyama on his couch, and that he took his hand in comfort. 

 _Oh god, he held his hand._  

Hinata’s face flushed in color has he recalled his drunken daring move and hopefully that was the only move he made on Kageyama last night. He throws the covers off of him and makes his way to the kitchen, Bokuto’s door was closed which meant he was still asleep and Hinata imagined he wouldn't see him for hours. Asahi was already up standing in the middle of the kitchen cooking breakfast and Asahi had noticed Hinata and greeted him.

“Morning! How'd you sleep? I'm making breakfast, do you want any?” Asahi calls over to Hinata has he is going for the cupboard.

“Nah, I'm good with cereal” Hinata knew Asahi wouldn’t say anything unless he is asked, which is what makes him a good guy because Hinata could always rely on Asahi to keep his word. “Hey… sorry I know this is a dumb question, but how did I get to my bed last night?” Hinata ask has he walks behind Asahi to get into the fridge.

“Oh, I carried you!” Asahi gives Hinata his usual worried smile, like he isn’t sure if it’s really an okay thing, “You were dead asleep when we got home, and we didn’t feel right to leave you there. Sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Hinata pats Asahi’s back as he goes to sit down at the table, “I’m glad you did, thank you.”

But now that gets Hinata thinking, trying to remember more of last night, if he was sleeping when they came home, then what about Kageyama? Did he also fall asleep or was he awake and uncomfortable being in Hinata’s apartment with him sleeping? Fuck it. The embarrassment is there so what little shred of dignity did Hinata have to lose?

“And Kageyama?” Hinata ask, trying to desperately hide the worry in his voice.

“He was awake, he's... Interesting. Bokuto and him were talking right before he left.” Asahi remarks has he plates his food and joins Hinata at the table.

_Oh god._

leave it to Bokuto and his overly large honest mouth to let something slip. Hinata swallows his food, along with his dying pride to ask, “About?”

 _Please not the crush, please not the crush, for the love of god Bokuto if you as so much said one thing about the crush you are going off the balcony_. 

“Uhm? I think it was just formality stuff mostly, he just introduced himself, you weren't kidding when you said he was bad with people the poor guy was stiff. I didn't see much of a "mean dog" though, he seemed very tamed.” 

_When you don't piss him off._

Thank god though, if word slipped that Hinata was on edge the whole night and drinking was the only way he could get through it without turning into a puddle of hopeless romantic, then nothing to worry about. Which reminded Hinata to see if Kageyama had made it home okay last night, he didn’t have a text from him last night about it. Hinata took his phone out of this pants pockets and started a new conversation with Kageyama

 

_To: Kageyama_

_Subject: Hey!_

_9:20am_

_Hey, did you make it home alright? I just found out that I fell asleep with you still at my place, I'm a terrible host! I'll make it up to ya, Kay??_

And sent, now all Hinata has to do is wait.

 

It was unusual for Kageyama to not respond to a text, sure it can take a few hours if he's at work and they are busy, but Hinata knew that he had Sunday's and Monday's off. It was now well into the day, Bokuto’s hungover self finally made a grand appearance around three in the afternoon, just in time for Hinata and him to be heading to work. Hinata thought he might have gotten to know Kageyama pretty well in this past month. Hinata had already met Kageyama's coworker, formally that is, the time they came to Hinata's work doesn't count. Hinata met them when Kageyama had invited him, Tanaka and Noya over for a study group session at Kageyama’s place. Hinata had no idea that Kageyama was surrounded by amazing people, all of them had degrees and dreams they were working to achieve. Even Kageyama himself wanted to be something, and Hinata was still unsure about what it was even he wanted to do. 

“So, what do they want to do? And what are their degrees in?” Hinata asked while they were walking to the dining hall after their morning Mental Abuse class.

“Suga has a master’s degree in Animal science, his focal point was behavior, and as far as what he wants to do he wants to train service dogs as well as therapy animals.” Kageyama told him.

“Do you need a masters for that?” Hinata asked, it didn’t seem like that was something that needed that much education to do.

“No, but Suga said it doesn't hurt to know all you can about animals and how they behave, also said it doesn’t hurt to have that on an application either.” Kageyama gives one of his casual glances down at Hinata, who is clearly in awe of Suga. “Akaashi has two bachelor’s degrees, one in Zoology and the other in Environmental Science, Akaashi likes dogs and cats and all, but he prefers birds, especially owls! He wants to work at a rehabilitation center for them.”

“That’s so cool! What's his favorite owl?” Hinata beams up at him.

“I think he said it’s called a Great Horned Owl.” 

“Okay! Okay! Then what about Kuroo?” Hinta was basically bouncing up and down at this point with excitement, what amazing thing did Kuroo want to do? Work with a Police dog? Did he also want to train dogs? Or possible be one of the officers who brings them in?

“Kuroo has a bachelor’s in business management.”

“Oh! does he want to run the shelter, or start his own rescue?” Hinata had never considered that, but that defiantly sounds like something Kuroo might pursue.

“Nah, he wants to own his own cat cafe.” Kageyama informed with a slight chuckle in his voice. Now, that _defiantly_ sounded like Kuroo. All that was left was Kageyama, what about him? What was he aiming to be?

“What about you? What are you going to school for?” Hinata asked and when he did Kageyama grew quite, was he embarrassed? Could his dream job be worse than Kuroo’s? Not that Hinata had any room to shit on someone's dream, he didn't even know what he wanted to be.

Very quietly Kageyama spoke and with his head turned away towards Hinata when he did so that Hinata could barely make out the words “...Vet.” 

“Huh? Sorry, what was that?” Hinata tries his best to peer up at Kageyama, who kept hiding his face from him.

“I want to be a veterinarian!” Kageyama proclaimed, his face was beat red and he was still looking down at the ground, face scrunched up in embarrassment.

“Sorry? But is that something to be embarrassed about?” Hinata questioned, he didn’t understand why Kageyama was acting so shy about it, he thought it was a great ambition.

Kageyama looked back down at Hinata with wide eyes, in a state of surprise, as if this was the first time someone had told him his dream wasn't stupid. Like this was the first time someone didn’t say he couldn’t do it. As if this the first form of encouragement Kageyama has received ever, and it was coming from Hinata, who beamed at Kageyama like the small ray of sunshine that he is, “I think you'd be great at it!”

Hinata had heard about Kageyama's cat before, and he was convinced Kageyama was over exaggerating when he was telling Hinata all about how is cat is "An asshole, but a very lovable asshole."

“How can a cat be a butthole?” Hinata had asked with a mouthful of a meat bun he had bought from the market on their walk to Kageyama’s next class.

“He just... Is. If I wake up and he realizes I'm awake he'll stand on my chest, thank god I don't have boobs, because he will just put all of his body weight on his front paws and just look down at you. You can pet him, but he won't lie down, he just stays there crushing your rib-cage. He also wants attention at the worst times, like when you are going to the bathroom; by the way you can't close the door if use the bathroom because he will stick his paw under the door and play with the door stop. So you are forced to listen to Wubwubs until you open it, and when you do he sits on your lap. And while you're standing up his claws will dig into your ass or thigh, he does it while I’m cooking too, just claws to the ass. And when he does want to cuddle it's on your face, so I usually wake up with cat butt covering half my face. Oh but there was that one time I was laying down face first in the pillow and he laid on the back of my head.  While checking my phone he will constantly rub his head on it which causes it to smack in my face. Also if you are ever drinking anything he has to know what it is, and if you put it down his face goes right into your cup. Like I said, affectionate asshole. Oh! I also had a plant... Had, until he murdered it in cold blood, I come home one day and there he was, laying in the dirt remains of the defenseless foliage he killed.”

“Why did you get him then if he's such a butthead?” This perplexed Hinata, wasn’t the cat more trouble than he was worth?”

“I didn't plan on it!” Kageyama sighs, “he came in one day and about a month of being in the shelter no one wanted him, so I took him home for the night and I just felt bad for him. He looked so happy when I brought him home, so I adopted him the next day, and I’ve had him since.” Kageyama had this look like he was remembering what the cat looked like in his home for the first time.

“How long have you had him?”

Kageyama’s face twisted into concentration and confusion while he had to think back, “about two years, I adore him though, he's really grown on me and I can't see my life without him.” Kageyama finally admits.

The first time Hinata came over and he met Bright-eyes, the first thing the cat did was claw at Hinata's thigh, and he knew, Kageyama couldn't have made this stuff up. Same with the bathroom door, Hinata was sitting down and checking his phone when he heard the first wubb, and when he looked over he saw a little chocolate paw grab the door stop, slowly pull it back and let it go. It went on for two minutes. 

Hinata has also met Yachi, who apparently is Kageyama's only friend and that they have known each other since second year of high school. They only met because one of Yachi’s friends had asked her to confess to Kageyama for her and when Kageyama rejected Yachi was asked to go back and ask him for a "valid" reason. Kageyama told Yachi it was because he wasn't attracted to girls, he was preparing for the typical "gross homo" remark but Yachi had looked so relieved when he told her that, and she told him she was gay as well and thought she was all alone, they've been thick ever since. Even been confused for a couple multiple times just because of how close they are. They were also roommates for a few years, until Yachi moved in with her girlfriend of 4 years. Kageyama really likes Yachi’s girlfriend, thought that she and Yachi were a cute couple and that they balance each other out so it they work really well as a dynamic couple Kageyama as remembered when had first asked Kiyoko out, Yachi was freaking out because a “Super sexy girl who is way out of her league” had said yes to going on a date with her, he finds her energy refreshing.

Hinata felt that for the most part Kageyama has dropped his sullen expression, to the best of his ability that is, Kageyama still looks a little like a mean dog when his face is resting. Hinata had experienced that Kageyama is even scarier when he's mad, Hinata had only seen it once, and that was enough. It was due to Kuroo; he had called out on the Saturday they were doing an adoption special, screwing the rest of the closers over. Making Kageyama throw the closest thing to him, which just so happened to be his phone that was already in his hands. He had to get a new case for it that day. From what Hinata can tell about Kageyama just by getting to know him the past month was one; he really liked Kageyama, which was frustrating as he was hopping to kill the crush if Kageyama had a foul personality. Which he doesn't, he's just easily embarrassed and doesn't know how to interact with people, especially kids; maybe because they always cry around him. With Kageyama’s resting bitch and his shy demeanor people tend to assume that he is giving off this "better then you" vibe, but that’s just his lack of interest to what people think. Hinata knows that deep down he’s sensitive to what people are saying, even if he doesn’t admit it. What really attracted Hinata to Kageyama however was how passionate Kageyama was about his job and the animals under his care, a day didn't go by where Hinata didn't hear about the shelter, and that wasn't a bad thing. It in fact made his feeling for Kageyama to grow stronger, to see how he gets talking about what he loves, there is the littlest smile on his face and the brightest glint in his eye. Hinata picked up pretty fast that the shelter will always come first to Kageyama, no objections. 

Hinata has also picked up on that Kageyama likes the word "Dumbass" as a term of affection for others; well actually just for Hinata.

 

It was getting closer to when Hinata needed to get ready for work and he was starting to worry, his phone hasn't gone off once with a reply from Kageyama, and he didn't want to constantly keep texting him in case he was busy. The worry that was settling in on him was really starting to make him panic, what if something happened to Kageyama and was all his fault?! Just because Hinata decided to drink himself to sleep because he doesn't do well with close places and the guy he likes. The whole time he was getting ready and Bokuto and him were getting in the car, Hinata was holding onto his phone so tight his knuckles were turning white, he just needed to hear something from Kageyama. Anything. Hinata punched in right at 6PM and his job calls for a strict "no phone" policy, which Hinata is usually really good about but today Hinata places his phone in his back pocket, praying that the apron covers it.  

Into the first hour of Hinata's shift is when he feels his phone go off in his pants, trying to be sneaky about it he pulls his phone back just enough to see the screen, and instantly relief sweeps over him as he saw it was Kageyama. As much as it was killing him to text back that moment, it would have to wait until Hinata could sneak away from costumers so he could get back to Kageyama. However, Hinata's phone just sat in his pocket for two hours without being touched, he was finally on his break when whipped out his phone and read the text.

 

_From: Kageyama_

_Subject: Hey!_

_7:35pm_

_Hey, sorry it took me so long to respond, I got called into work and we were slammed. Finally off._

_And yes, I got home safe._

 

_To: Kageyama_

_Subject: Hey!_

_9:40pm_

_Don't do that again, I almost had a heart attack thinking something had happened to you!_

 

_From: Kageyama_

_Subject: Hey!_

_9:40pm_

_Oh? Worried about me?_

Hinata wasn’t sure if Kageyama was trying to be flirty or cheeky? Hinata was without a damn clue, but he was just so glad that Kageyama was okay and that he wasn’t advoiding Hinata for reason unknown so he could rest easy now and get back to his regularly scheduled feelings for Kageyama.  

 

_To: Kageyama_

_Subject: Hey!_

_9:42pm_

_Whatever, I'll see you in class_ _tomorrow_ _! Don't be late!_

 

_From: Kageyama_

_Subject: Hey!_

_9:43_

_Alright, dumbass._

 

Hinata smiled to himself as he read the words on his screen, it was a strange feeling, not many people would get butterflies from being called a dumbass. Yet here he was, happy about it. Like the idiot he is.

                                                                                                          ---

 

Monday came sooner than Hinata wanted as he trudges his way to class and when Hinata reaches the classroom he didn't expect to see Kageyama already sitting down, usually he comes after Hinata, Tanaka and Noya. Just from looking at Kageyama's back Hinata could see that he was tense. Then again Kageyama’s always tense, but something was different about the way Kageyama was holding himself, and Hinata was unsure of how he should address it if it was something. Casually Hinata makes his way over toKageyama and slings his bag on the desk, startling Kageyama who jumps a little, he whips his head glaring at whoever surprised him, but Kageyama's features immediately soften when he sees it's Hinata.

"Morning!" Hinata beams down at Kageyama while he takes his seat next to him.

"Good morning, how was work for you last night?" Kageyama asks, his full attention was now on Hinata, he’s turned away from the notes in front of him.

"We were busy yet dead, like it had its moments where we were packed and then the next minute not a soul would be seen. Typical Sunday night though, Bokuto broke another plate trying to impress the guest. Oh yeah! how was coming in on your day off, Kageyama?" 

Kageyama's face gives it all away, Hinata doesn't even need an answer now, as Kageyama's face twisted up into pure anger and disgust. This is truly the face of a man who puts up with too much shit in any given day.

"Bad day?" Hinata pipes.

"Everyone... Everyone was just so... So dumb." Kageyama groans, head drops into his hands and he shakes it in what must be disbelief as he recalls the incidents of yesterday, “Everyone wanted to see the dog that is on bite quarantine that we can’t take out, nor do I want to, to those idiots, also we got _more_ cats. We don’t _need_ more cats, we _need_ people to stop giving us cats, even Kuroo is starting to complain that there are too many cats and Kuroo loves cats! Also people keep asking us about project dogs that aren’t suitable for adoption, yet here I am, telling them to kindly fuck off. Oh, but that does remind me." Kageyama says while he looks at Hinata and in his eyes Hinata can see something behind them.

_Nervous? About what?_

Hinata braces for whatever it is Kageyama is about to say, and Kageyama is defiantly coming off as uneasy and this _of course_ makes Hinata nervous now. Just what Hinata needed early in the morning; anxiety!

"Yeah? Something up?" Hinata questions after watching Kageyama try really hard to put what he wants to say into words for what felt _forever._

"Can... Can you do me a favor?" Kageyama finally ask, and Hinata is sure that the look Kageyama has was one he might never see again.

_Pleading._


End file.
